Un harem pour une petite chaude
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Ms-Figg. Petite rencontre à Pré Au Lard, peu de temps après une nuit torride... Premier OS hommage suite au décès de Ms-Figg.


Un Harem pour une petite chaude ~ Court OS

.

Le Maître des Potions Severus Snape fit d'une pierre deux coups en entrant dans l'Auberge de la Tête du Sanglier pour un rapide Whiskey Pur Feu après avoir récupéré quelques ingrédients de potions rares et 'contrôlés' dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ici, assis à une table, s'amusant visiblement avec Marcus Delaluci, un autre professeur de Poudlard étant connu pour être un débauché, se trouvait la Maîtresse des Sortilèges Hermione Granger.

Snape fronça des sourcils. Que faisait-elle ici avec Marcus seulement une semaine après avoir passé une nuit très passionnée et sexuellement occupée avec lui, la sorcière ayant consenti à ce qu'ils la passent ensemble avec un goût assez surprenant. Ca avait été une sacré nuit, Hermione semblant être une partenaire étonnamment passionnée. Ce que cette sorcière pouvait faire avec sa bouche et ses mains…

Quand le Maître des Potions l'avait vue le lendemain, Hermione lui avait sourit et l'avait salué de façon superficielle et continua son chemin comme si rien d'important n'était arrivé entre eux. Snape pensait qu'elle allait se sentir un peu embarrassée suite à leur nuit commune, mais la voir ici avec Marcus montrait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Il s'immobilisa à la porte et Hermione le vit. Elle lui sourit et le salua rapidement, puis gloussa alors que Marcus lui taquinait le lobe d'oreille, et souriait largement.

« Arrête ça, Marcus ! Attends plus tard. On est en public » rit-elle, remontant son épaule contre son oreille pour que le sorcier en chaleur ne puisse pas s'y réattaquer.

Bordel, que se passait-il ici ?

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Snape s'avança à grands pas vers Hermione et Marcus, une expression déplaisante au visage tandis qu'il les regardait tour à tour. Marcus leva les yeux vers lui et donna à Snape un sourire sympathique.

« Alors Snape, j'ai entendu que tu étais devenu un élément du 'Harem d'Hermione'. Bienvenue à bord, mon vieux » lança Marcus, jovial, tandis qu'Hermione lui lançait un sourire sexy.

« Quoi ? Un harem ? Quel harem? » gronda le pâle sorcier, fixant Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Le visage de Marcus dégrisa un peu et il regarda Hermione. Uh oh. Snape pensait-il qu'il avait quelque chose de 'spécial' avec la sorcière ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il allait vite déchanter. Hermione était libérée dans tous les sens du terme, et choisissait ses amants selon ses propres désirs, ne voyant aucune raison de s'attacher à un seul sorcier quand il y avait de pleines flopées orgasmiques d'hommes délicieusement virils à choisir. La Gryffondor 'bien sous tous rapports' était tombée face à face avec la Révolution Sexuelle et était une vraie guerrière acharnée dans cette lutte de tous les instants.

« N'écoute pas Marcus, Severus » lança Hermione avec un sourire. « Je n'ai pas de harem. Je suis plutôt un esprit libre. Je ne suis pas mariée, après tout, et il y a beaucoup de beaux sorciers à apprécier. J'aime la variété, dans la vie, alors je m'amuse avec eux. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, si ? »

Snape l'observa.

Merde, oui, il y avait quelque chose de mal là-dedans. Qu'un homme joue les poursuiveurs de Quidditch était une chose. C'était attendu. Il devait se faire autant de chattes que possible avant qu'une femme le bague finalement. Les sorcières étaient censées se concentrer sur le placement de la bague, pas à prendre le poste du Poursuiveur. C'était… Scandaleux.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Hermione était si bonne entre les draps. Elle avait eu plein de pratique. Mais, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui empêchait d'y coller l'étiquette 'salope'. Elle avait beaucoup de confiance en elle et d'estime de soi, était brillante, belle, et savait ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Elle pouvait faire son choix parmi ses amants… Et le faisait visiblement. Etait-ce mal qu'elle en profite ? Snape avait le sentiment que s'il l'appelait ainsi, elle le taillerait verbalement en petites pièces sanguinolentes. De plus, quel droit aurait-il eu de l'appeler ainsi ? Il avait apprécié sa nuit avec elle, et beaucoup… Et elle avait dit qu'elle aussi l'avait appréciée, et qu'ils pourraient recommencer à l'avenir.

Mais quelque chose dans la manière dont elle l'avait quitté cette nuit-là lui avait laissé un sentiment un peu, eh bien… Incertain. Normalement, lorsqu'il couchait avec une femme, elle restait la nuit et était extrêmement impressionnée, à la fois par sa taille et sa performance. Hermione avait été satisfaite, mais pas terriblement submergée par lui, même s'il avait plutôt donné son maximum. Sa prouesse sexuelle faisait plus que compenser son physique, et une femme s'éloignait rarement de lui sans être affectée. En fait, nombreuses étaient celles qui revenaient, espérant plus qu'une baise en passant. Mais Snape ne faisait pas dans les 'relations'.

Clairement, Hermione non plus.

Marcus utilisa l'instant pour se précipiter et embrasser la nuque d'Hermione, ce qui la fit à nouveau glousser tandis qu'elle le tapait, joueuse, pour l'éloigner.

« Marcus, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, ou je repars avec Severus » sourit-elle.

Marcus leva les yeux vers Snape, son regard violet virant un instant au noir, avant qu'il ne glisse un regard à Hermione et réplique « Eh, tu pourrais peut-être repartir avec nous deux. J'en suis, si ça va à Snape. »

Snape jeta un regard totalement choqué à Marcus. Quoi ? Il était sérieux ? Hermione était peut-être libérée, mais elle ne pourrait jamais…

« Tu sais, Marcus… Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée » répondit Hermione, tournant ses yeux pensifs vers Snape, qui ne put qu'écarquiller les siens d'incrédulité.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Ms-Figg: Je suis toujours en mode mini-OS. J'ai écrit celui-là en réponse à une lectrice que j'appellerai 'Lurker' qui disait qu'elle aimerait voir une Hermione avec laquelle elle pourrait un peu plus s'identifier. Une qui soit sexuellement libérée et puissante, qui ne soit pas si fixée sur Snape… Un Snape qui trouverait ça assez gênant et frustrant. J'ai trouvé son idée assez intéressante, même si j'avais déjà un peu exploré ça dans 'Dark Lady'. Mais je l'ai donc exploré un peu plus, dans un scénario différent. OC Marcus Delaluci me semble être un favori de certaines lectrices, je l'ai donc utilisé comme étant un de ses amants. Je ne sais pas si je vais ajouter quelque chose à ça. Je l'ai juste balancé ici. Lurker, si tu es dans le coin, qu'en dis-tu ? Merci d'avoir lu.

.

Aë: Il n'y a pas de suite ^^ Merci à Romagnia Rogue et Allersia.

.

Note d'Allersia : J'espère que la correction te convient. N'hésite pas à balancer des remarques afin de m'améliorer […]

Si je suis trop chiante, tu le dis aussi )

Merci pour tout le boulot que tu fais.

Allersia

.

Aë : Tu es pointilleuse sur certaines choses, faut me relire avec plus de légèreté, hein ^^' Notamment pour ce qui est des ponctuations, où je suis généralement le rythme VO.

.

.

Un Harem pour une petite chaude ~ Court OS _(Le titre est déjà explicite XD)_

.

Ce que cette sorcière pouvait faire avec sa bouche et ses mains… _(A ce que je vois, on en garde un bon souvenir, Professeur Snape!)_

.

Snape pensait qu'elle allait se sentir un peu embarrassée suite à leur nuit commune, mais la voir ici avec Marcus montrait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. _(Severus, je crois que tu t'es trompé d'histoire si tu t'attendais à une Hermione rougissante …)_

.

« Je n'ai pas de harem. Je suis plutôt un esprit libre. Je ne suis pas mariée, après tout, et il y a beaucoup de beaux sorciers à apprécier. J'aime la variété, dans la vie, alors je m'amuse avec eux. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, si ? » _(Techniquement … non ! Mais s'il faut réserver une exclusivité à Severus, je peux m'en occuper_ _)_ Aë : Il ne sera pas d'accord ^^

.

Qu'un homme joue les poursuiveurs de Quidditch était une chose. C'était attendu. Il devait se faire autant de chattes que possible avant qu'une femme le bague finalement. Les sorcières étaient censées se concentrer sur le placement de la bague, pas à prendre le poste du Poursuiveur. C'était… Scandaleux. _(Un peu vieux jeu ou machiste au choix !?)_

.

Normalement, lorsqu'il couchait avec une femme, elle restait la nuit et était extrêmement impressionnée, à la fois par sa taille et sa performance. _(Et humble avec cela lol)_

.

« Marcus, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, ou je repars avec Severus » sourit-elle. _(Haaaa … ça je dis oui !)_


End file.
